The present invention relates generally to computer information and communication systems and methods and more specifically to computer information and communication systems and methods for curating video content and using embeddable video players for viewing said video content.
One fundamental human trait is our desire to continue learning. We might want to learn for personal reasons, for reasons related to work or for other reasons. As an example, a user might want to learn how to play the guitar. As another example, a user might wish to improve the user's understanding of a particular technology.
The Internet has made it particularly convenient to learn by providing flexibility and convenience. Specifically, users can learn conveniently at home or long distance without dedicating extended and contiguous time periods to the learning process.
A user wishing to utilize the Internet to learn the guitar, for example, can begin by using a search engine to conduct a search. The typical “how to play the guitar” search would reveal numerous selectable documents, videos and the like—some pertinent others irrelevant. The user is then faced with a conundrum as to where to begin given such numerous search results. Even after selecting a document, the user would often spend time and effort reading only to discover that the document is only peripherally related.
The user would then abandon document reading and proceed to viewing of video content on the desired subject matter. Upon selecting and playing a video, the user might discover portions that are irrelevant.
The user would then fast forward, sometimes rewinding, endlessly searching the video for more relevant information. After that, the user would proceed to the next video, and if time permits, to another video. After viewing videos for an extended duration, the user would discover that the only knowledge acquired is no more than a vague understanding of “how to play the guitar.”
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.